Alfea
The Alfea School for Fairies is a young girl's boarding school for fairies in training ages 16-19 (unless they have been held back a grade like Stella, so in her case 20). All of the Winx girls met and resided here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Fairies here learn how to control their power, fight evil, learn new spells as well as be guardians of their planets, or in many cases, learn how to be their realms' queens. In Season 4 it is here that the Winx, after graduating, taught for a short period of time. Roxy takes up the offer to be a student at the end of Season 4. Professors Headmistress Headmistress Faragonda is the headmistress of Alfea. She is a kind soul who deeply cares for her students, however she will not put up with nonsense and will dispense discipline when needed. She teaches convergence magic to the fairies at Alfea. She is a member of the Company of Light. Griselda Griselda is the assistant to Ms. Faragonda and Head of Discipline at Alfea. While not a bad person, Griselda is no pushover. She teaches the fairies a system of techniques involving defense and reflection abilities as well as new spells. Professor Palladium Professor Palladium is an elf who teaches Potionology at Alfea. He also taught the girls to listen to the Voice of Nature, as well as run the computer generated simulator. Professor Wizgiz Professor Wizgiz is a somewhat eccentric leprechaun teacher who teaches Metamorphosimbiosis (the process of changing fr om one form into another), to the fairies of Alfea. Professor DuFour Professor DuFour is a rarely seen teacher. She wears a large scarlet hat and teaches etiquette. She is also a magic teacher who places emphasis on poetical formation of spells. She has been seen in a few episodes and the comics. And she played music with Musa's mother and father ( Matlin and Ho - Boe ) Professor Avalon Professor Avalon is a teacher of Magiphilosophy, a mix of magic and philosophy. At first, everyone likes him, all except Tecna, she thought that he was a monster ( The Angel of Doom ), but at the end of season 2, they found out that there was an impostor at Alfea, acting as the real Professor Avalon, who was captured at Darkar's fortress. Other Staff [[List of the magical creatures and monsters|'Knut']] is the ogre that comes to stay at Alfea after the events of Season 1; he is the school's janitor and sometimes works as a DJ. [[Barbaratea|'Barbatea']] is the school librarian. She cares a lot for her books. [[Ofelia|'Ofelia']] is the school nurse (her name was mentioned on the Official Site, prior to the Season 4 revamp, but not in the series). Chef Sfoglia is the school cook. Season 1 Throughout the series, Alfea was the Winx' base, school and second home. Underground passages combine all the schools, (Cloud Tower, Red Fountain, and Alfea) and The Trix used these passages to get into Alfea on the night of the Magic Gift Exchange Ceremony. They tried to change the enchanted eggs to Snake-rat infested traps, but the Winx negated the spell. Alfea was then attacked by a monster summoned up by the Trix as pay back for the Winx Club's previous intrusion into Cloud Tower and once again, the Winx triumphed over the Witches. Still unsatisfied, the Trix created the Nightmare Gargoyle to take care of the Winx, but instead Headmistress Faragonda took care of it. Also a signature appearance of the school, other than the Winx' home/school, is when it served as the base of the three schools when it was under attack by the Trix's army. Alfea and its inhabitants successfully repelled the witch’s army several times, but the army was eventually totally defeated by the Winx when Bloom came back. The celebration party was held not to long after the Trix lost. Mirta and Knut stayed at Alfea. Season 2 Alfea once again serves as the Winx' school and second home. In the first episode Bloom accidentally discovered Alfea's Archive. She then meets Concorda, who tells her about pixies and pixie pets. The Winx also come across Aisha, who at first feels left out, later joins the Winx Club. A new professor is also introduced, Professor Avalon. A simulator test was once sabotaged by Jared, a Specialist in training at Red Fountain who was under the control of Darcy. When Bloom turns into Dark Bloom, she goes to search for the Codex in Alfea's Archive. She nearly destroys the place, until the other Winx show up. Despite their best efforts, Dark Bloom gives the Codex to Kerbog who gets away. Professor Avalon (who initially cast a hypnotizing spell on Bloom) reversed the spell and Bloom was okay. The Winx Club and the Specialist traveled to the Resort Realm, where their powers don't work unless they have their Charmix, which they eventually receive one by one. When Bloom was captured, the Winx Club and the Specialists traveled to Darkar's fortress to save her. But they soon find out Lord Darkar has turned Bloom evil again, so it's up to Sky to return her back to normal. After all that, Bloom destroyed Dark Bloom and the Winx Club did a Convergence Attack, destroying Darkar. Season 3 The Trix, who were once again defeated by the Winx Club, were sent to the Omega Dimension but met a being called Valtor and managed to escape. Meanwhile, Junior Year couldn't begin until after the Princess Ball. Before junior year began the girls were planning on going to Stella's Princess Ball, and Aisha had to fix some problems in her realm. The strange occurrences were happening on Andros and Solaria because of Valtor. Valtor and the Trix: turned the mermaids of Tides into monsters, gave Chimera and Countess Cassandra the ability to make Stella's life absolutely miserable by turning her into a Mon-Stella (monster) and putting her father under a spell, but the Winx Club were able to break the evil curse. After the new school year began, the Winx Club had to get their Enchantix to become full-fledged fairies, but they had to do it by saving someone from their own realm by each making a sacrifice. Aisha got hers after Valtor blinded her, when then she, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora went to Tides while Stella covered for them. The Winx are invited to got to Eraklyon's 1000th anniversary party. Diaspro put a spell on Sky which caused him to go against Bloom and love Diaspro instead. Stella receives her Enchantix at this party. The Winx (except Aisha and Tecna) go to Sky's castle and with Stella's fairy dust, she was able to unspell him. The Winx get back to Alfea, but is caught and in trouble. The Trix and Valtor spell the Cloud Tower witches and lead them all to attack Alfea. With this distraction the Trix tries to steal all the spell books in the library but is found in the act by Galatea. Luckily the Winx (except Stella and Aisha) save Galatea and the spellbooks. Meanwhile Valtor has put a spell on Headmistress Faragonda. The Winx go out and search for their Headmistress and finds out that she has been spelled, so they all go to Linphea to get the tears from the Black Willow to reverse the spell. Their mission was a success. As the season goes on, the Winx all receive their enchantix, and are able to defeat Valtor. Even so, Bloom was able to destroy Valtor. In the movie, The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Bloom was able to complete her Enchantix by saving her parents, King Oritel and Queen Mariam, from the Obsidian Dimension. Therefore, she and her friends became true Guardian Fairies. Season 4 When the Winx arrive at Alfea, all the young fairies admire them for being fully-realized Enchantix fairies. They are asked by Faragonda to teach the fairies a few things. She gives them little Enchantix wings which gave them access to a secret Alfea archive, the Hall of Enchantments where Faragonda tells them about a new power - Believix. They all do a demonstration of their powers in front of the new first-years. Aisha did an athletic act. One girl , however is not impressed and considers the Winx as spoiled princesses who became famous only by chance. Tecna and Palladium set up an obstacle course for Bloom, Aisha and Flora to participate in. They all make it through, Flora, whose act was sabotaged by the unimpressed girl, and she did it by putting a bomb in a tunnel Flora goes through. She then frames her friend for it, who is expelled. Flora goes to talk to the one who is expelled, but she is then disturbed by the Wizards of the Black Circle who wish to know the whereabouts of Bloom, and when Flora refuses they attack her. The girl who is expelled then goes to warn the Winx, who at first didn't believe her, but went anyway. It turns out that the Black Circle wanted Bloom, for they thought she was the last fairy from Earth, because they didn't know that Bloom was originally from Sparks. The Circle rejected her which led the Black Circle to begin there search all over again, for the last fairy on Earth. The girl who not impressed who made the other girl expelled told the truth to Miss Faragonda and she unexpelled the expelled girl. The Winx then feel humiliated after their defeat, but Faragonda tells them that a fairy's power is not measured by her popularity. She also tells them that they have to search for the last fairy on Earth, but in order to do that they need their Believix. After greeting the specialists, they go to Earth, with the specialists secretly following (sent by Faragonda) to make sure that they don't get into trouble.The girls went to Earth and find a girl named Roxy who is a Fairy like them. During the season only Faragondas office appears through their holo messages. Winx even send White Circle to Faragonda, but Circle is sent back to them after Faragondas research on it was futile. At the end of the Season, Roxy decides to join Alfea as a student. Alfea classroom.jpg|An Alfea classroom Alfea hallway.jpg|A hallway in Alfea Bloom's dorm.jpg|A dorm room in Alfea Alfea.jpg Alfea (Comix).png alfea3D.jpg|Alfea in 3D film AlfeaNick.jpg|Alfea in Nick Specials alfea_hallway1_by_victoriousbutterfly-d4ros3u.jpg|Alfea's hallway. alfea.jpeg alfea2.jpeg alfear.jpeg Alfea School.jpg Trivia *The age at which Fairies and Witches respectively join Alfea and Cloud Tower is 16 years old, and it is at this age that Bloom first discovered her powers. It could be that it is at this age the magic powers of the Fairies and Witches start appearing and that they can still chose, like Mirta did, between becoming either a Fairy or a Witch so long they have not reached the level of full-fledged Fairies or Witches. *The name of the school is derived from that of the Greek letter Alpha (Α,α), which is used as a synonym for "beginning" or "first". This interistingly refers to the names of: **the Beta Academy, whose name is derived from that of the Greek letter "Beta" (Β,β,ϐ), which is used as a synonym of "second", perhaps reflecting the fact that Alfea is the best school for Fairies in the whole Magic Dimension while Beta was never mentioned to be a well-known school. **The Omega Dimension, whose name is derived from the name of the Greek letter "Omega"(Ω,ω), which is used to denote the end of something. **In the first episode, Faragona said that it was 5 years of study but in the first movie and seasons 3 and 4 it said 3 years. **Alfea is the only school to appear in season 4. **All antagonists have targeted Alfea for various reasons. Trixs for power, Darkar for codex, Valtor for magic treasures and Wizards of Black Circle for Bloom. Category:Winx Category: Locations Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Magix Category:Faragonda